Neve nas Trevas
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Ela caía lentamente, e brilhava. Como a sua pureza, e como tudo mais em você.


_**Neve nas Trevas**_

Eu sempre odiei espelhos, porque não gostava do que via.

Eu era apenas um moleque estúpido cujos pais não quiseram. Não havia nada de bom em mim. E, por isso, costumava quebrar esses espelhos. Ás vezes, eu os encontrava em pessoas. E os quebrava com mais força ainda. Mas não você.

Eu me lembro perfeitamente do dia em que o encontrei. Claro que lembro. Você estava sentado na rua. Sozinho. E eu te vi. Aproximei-me, e você me encarou. E eu me vi nos seus olhos. Você era mais um dos espelhos. Mais um dos espelhos que eu odiava. Como todos os outros, eu quis que você quebrasse. Assim, eu não teria mais que encará-lo. Tudo o que restariam seriam meros pedaços, que eu poderia ignorar.

"_Ninguém quer um moleque como você. Você morrerá sem sonhos nem liberdade."_, repeti as palavras que ouvi certa vez na minha infância. Esperei que você chorasse. Que me desse o prazer de te ver quebrando aos poucos, você, meu maldito espelho. Como os outros fizeram.

Mas você sorriu.

"_Você e eu temos o mesmo olhar..."_, disse, naquela inocência única. E foi naquele momento, Haku, que compreendi meu erro.

Você não era um espelho, Haku. Nunca foi. E, com aquele sorriso, você me mostrou isso, sem perceber. Aquele sorriso me mostrou o abismo que havia entre nós. Aquele sorriso me mostrou o quanto eu era inferior, e o quanto você me superava. Em tudo. Eu nunca fui corajoso como você. Eu nunca fui _forte_ como você. Mas peço que me perdoe, Haku. Porque mesmo assim, ou talvez por causa disso, eu quis ficar ao seu lado.

Ordenei que viesse comigo. Peguei você rudemente pelo braço e o arrastei pelas ruas, ou ao menos foi o que pensei, até compreender que você ia por vontade própria. Quando chegou o dia em que saímos do país, você olhou pra trás. Derramou uma única lágrima, e sorriu.

Caminhamos um pouco, e percebi que você estava cansado. Uma única vez, resolvi te ajudar, e carreguei seu corpo amolecido e exausto nas minhas costas. Suas mãos pálidas e pequenas seguraram-se nos meus ombros, e eu pensei que você devia ser muito corajoso ou muito tolo para adormecer nas costas de um desconhecido. Mas apenas continuei caminhando, seguro de que não te deixaria cair.

Naquele dia, nevou.

* * *

"_- Continue praticando, Haku. Eu vou buscar comida"._

"_-Sim, Zabuza-san"._

Eu costumava pensar que você era meu escravo. Mas você nunca foi, simplesmente porque fazia tudo aquilo por vontade própria. Você era esse tipo de pessoa. Você daria a vida pelo que acreditava. Você morreria por quem considerava importante. E você nunca esperou nada em troca, porque tinha consciência de que isso era apenas um capricho seu.

Ou talvez porque você era _puro_ demais para isso. Você era puro demais para a decepção. Para o ódio. Para o medo. Você sempre esteve acima disso, e, por conseqüência, acima de mim.

Como a neve, você poderia evitar as trevas para sempre. Mas você decidiu cair sobre elas, floco por floco, apenas pelo que os outros chamariam de _bondade_. Mas você sempre considerou um mero _capricho_. Apenas um mero desejo egoísta de estar comigo.

* * *

"_- Zabuza-san! Zabuza-san, você está bem?"_

"_- É só um ferimento, por quê eu não estaria?"_

"_- Deixe-me fazer um curativo, Zabuza-san!"_

E eu deixava. E você fazia. Sempre foi assim. Mas, naquele dia, as coisas foram além. Foram além por causa de um _choro_. Um choro seu.

Você chorou pelo meu ferimento, e chorou por mim.

O que era? Pena? Dor? Culpa? Eu nunca soube. Mas, por um segundo, eu senti vontade de chorar também.

Porque agora você conseguia sentir-se triste. Você não estava acima disto, e, portanto, não estava mais acima de mim também. Você estava ao meu alcance, eu acreditei, e isso me levou a tocá-lo. Levemente, toquei seu rosto, secando suas lágrimas. E sujando-o, sujando-o com os meus erros e pecados, Haku.

Foram apenas alguns segundos. Eu logo retirei minha mão. Você estava levemente corado, e apressou-se em fazer meu curativo, não sem antes derrubar outras lágrimas.

Você curou meu machucado. Perfeitamente, como tudo mais que fez por mim.

Mas, naquela hora, sei que não foi seu curativo que me curou, Haku. Foram suas lágrimas, que caíram sobre meu sangue, aquele sangue imundo, purificando-o. Como flocos de neve.

* * *

"_- Consegui, Zabuza-san! __Eu dominei o jutsu!"_

"_- Não fique tão animado. Você ainda precisa treinar um pouco mais. "_

"_- Sim, eu sei disso!"_

Você recebia críticas sorrindo. Em especial, as minhas críticas. Eu nunca me importei muito com isso durante todo o seu treinamento. Mas, naquele momento, eu sorri.

Eu fiquei _feliz_.

Não posso sequer me censurar por isso. Na minha mente, ninguém poderia vislumbrar seus olhos alegres e seu sorriso orgulhoso sem se sentir feliz. _Ninguém_.

Enquanto você corria de volta para o local de treinamento e me deixava sozinho, olhei para o curativo que você me fizera. Não havia mais manchas de lágrimas, mas eu podia vê-las assim mesmo. E isso me fez chorar. Derramei minhas lágrimas sujas no mesmo lugar das suas puras. Mas, naquela vez, senti que minhas lágrimas não eram sujas, Haku.

Elas estavam cheias da sua pureza. Do seu sorriso, da sua neve.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que chorei por você. E o fiz sorrindo.

Na última vez que fiz isso, você estava morto.

E nevava.

* * *

N/A: Não me perguntem de onde isso surgiu. 


End file.
